A tale of two mushrooms
by Gonrod
Summary: My final fic before the exams. Happy Mugging!


A/N: I know, my quality of writing de proves during exam periods. And yeah, you guys shouldn't be reading this either…but this idea just popped into my head, so I had to write it, or it would distract me in class. So yeah, enjoy.

Chapter one

"Read it again!" She squealed, after the conclusion of the story.

"Sigh…alright. But one more time only, it's getting late already." Opening the book, he read the chapter again.

_They said that monsters were incapable of love. But who could really claim to understand love? Not 'they' for sure, for they were too complacent, too arrogant, to think that only they were capable of love. _

_Who was this mysterious 'they' anyway? But there is only one answer to this. Who, out of all the beings that inhabit Victoria Island, would be so high up on the 'killing level' to make this claim? Of course, the humans. _

_This is the tale of the two mushrooms._

"_Hi, I'm Garona. Whats your name?" Garona, a green mushroom, asked the other green mushroom next to her._

"_It doesn't matter. We're all gonna die anyway." The other mushroom replied._

"_Huh?"_

"_Yea. Soon, those humans will come up again, and kill all of us, if not to train their skills, then to show off."_

"_Well at least tell me your name, so that…umm…" At that time, Garona began to blush._

"_Fine, if you must know, my name is Robert. Now are you done? What difference does one name make anyway in the world? We'll all die anyway."_

_Spurred on by a sudden anger, Garona chose that moment to leap forward and strike out at him._

"_OW! What the-"_

"_Don't say that! Even if we die in the end, life is still worth living too, isn't it? Even if you don't care about whether you live or die, others wou-"_

_Realising what she was about to say, Garona blushed, and hurriedly ran off in embarrassment from revealing a bit too much about her feelings. Robert, on the other hand, looked like a sleeping person who just got hit in the face by a bucket of cold water._

The reader took this time to take a deep breath, before continuing.

_The next day, Robert was mulling over what Garona said to him when a Apprentice swordsman, clad in a T-shirt and pants, but wielding a long, sharp long sword, caught him unawares with a power strike. Robert turned back to attack, but the novice warrior had the element of surprise, and before Robert could fully guard against his attack ,the warrior took the chance to land three more heavy blows. _

_At this point, knowing he would not be able to kill the warrior, the Robert of the past would have lain down and accepted his fate. But today, knowing that at least someone was concerned for him, he continued to fight on, although he knew it was futile._

_Just as the warrior was about to strike his finishing blows, Garona crept up behind the warrior, and rammed him so hard, he flew off the ledge._

"_You okay?" she timidly asked Robert._

"_Yeah, fine, thanks to your action…I owe my life to you. Thanks."_

"_Don't mention it."_

_For the rest of the week, Garona and Robert constantly looked out for each other, saving each others lives many times. But alas, such luck would not last for long._

_The 13__th__ day after their first meeting, Robert was particularly incensed at a very cunning thief, who had knifed him in the back just now. Not only that, but it was the same thief who had been attacking him for the past few days. _

_As usual, Garona appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and rammed the thief again. However, Robert had decided enough was enough, and chased after the thief, not intending to stop until the thief was dead… or he was._

"_No! Stop!" Garona's pleas for restraint went unheeded._

_Robert finally had the thief cornered against a stack of hay, and was about to kill the rogue, when it happened._

"_BUSTER!"_

_Roberts body flew back, right into Garona._

"_NO!" she cried, a cry that was unheeded by the skies._

"_Garona…I…love…yo-"_

"_BUSTER!"_

_And the two mushrooms fell together._

_Yet if one looked closely enough, you would see both their faces were content._

Bob sighed, and closed the book. He looked to his side, where Natalia, a blue snail was sitting. To his surprise, she had a strange expression on her face, one that took him a second to recognize.

"Nat…"

"Bob, I've always wanted to tell you this. I love yo-"

"INFERNO!" Rang out a strange, unfamiliar voice.

And both snails were burnt to ashes in a blink of a eye.

Maplers POV

"That was so cool, mister! Do it again!"

"No more today from me today kids. Now help yourselves to the loot there."

"Yay!!" The beginners, who were all clustered around the newly promoted ranger one moment ago, now rushed off with their razors and fruit knives in hand, eager to collect a few more snail shells to sell in the market.

As the ranger was about to leave, he caught sight of a scrap of paper, lying on the floor. Curious, he picked it up. It read: "_The tale of the two mushrooms"_.

_Hmph, as if snails could read_, he thought to himself.

And with a flick of his wrist, a whisper of _inferno_, he burned the scrap, and tossed it away, leaving the smoldering remains on the floor.

None of the beginners, or the ranger himself, noticed the two shell fragments, one red, one blue, lying together.

Entwined for eternity.

_-END-_

_A/N: Review pl0x. Credits for this idea go to, CrapPish, for her fic "Life of a blue snail." Got the idea of 2 snails from there. Also to all the reviewers, it was your reviews which gave me the idea. The lessons learnt from this will be shown in a fic after the exams. _

_And if this made you sad, have a cookie. Stole it from someone. Heh._


End file.
